The OneWinged Kitty
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: Re-writing Chapters 6-10! Cloud finds a kitten in the bush and names him Sephy. What will happen when he finds out that the kitty is really Sephiroth? R&R plz! NO Flames! I changed my penname from Sakura654 to xxTwilightSoraxx
1. Chapter 1

My first FFVII fic!

Shonen-Ai! don't like? don't read! CloudxSeph! don't like pairing? then once again...DON'T READ! I don't want any flames!

A/N: I never really played the game. I saw my friends play and beat it a couple of times and I manage to obsorb enough info that I can about the game and the characters.

Disclaimer: Square-Enix invented the game for the Playstation. I invented the plot for this fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a night like any other. It was dark and the streetlights provided enough brightness throughout the way. I manage to survive another day at school since the teachers kept on picking on me. I had to stay after school to clean up the mess in the cafeteria and boy was it a mess! I didn't do anything, but I took the blame anyway. Soon after I had to do something for Tifa and Aeris. Yep, I had to help them with their shopping bags. Girls and their dumb shopping and the boys end up doing the hard stuff. 

Vincent and Yuffie got together. Finally! Took them long enough to realize their feelings for each other. Cid and Berret went on vacation to the Bahamas. They asked me if I wanted to come and that they'll pay for me, but I had alot of catching up to do in school. So I didn't go. CaitSith...well I don't know much about him because he moved away two weeks ago. Nanaki became the school's mascot for the week since our orignally mascot is sick.

Oh well none of that matters now. I'm tired and even though it's only 7:15pm, I need a break. I get the feeling that everyone is using me now. There's one person that doesn't notice me as much and for some reason it bothers me. I don't know why, but I just want him to know I exsist. He's the most popular guy in school and all the girls drool over him. How his silver hair flow in the wind. How his green neon eyes look when he stares at you. And how he looks in our school uniform! He's so great and awesome! The strange thing is...he never came to school for three weeks.

As I finally reach the apartment, since I can't live on my own yet, I heard a small noise comming from the bushes. The bushes were rustling and the noise became louder. I wonder what it was. When I reached for the door knob, I reconized the sound. As I knelt down and looked through the bush something scratched my hand. It stung for awhile, but it didn't bother me. I kept on searching and what I found was the most adorable thing.

It was a small kitten! It looked preety angry though. It had silver fur and green eyes just like a certain person I know.

"Are you lost?" I asked him as I pick him up and stared into his eyes. "I see that you're a stray kitty. I'm not sure if they will allow me to bring you inside." He just glared and snarled at me. I felt his claws on my hands as if he wanted to scratch me and escape. "You're a strong kitty! You seem well tamed for a stray. I shall bring you inside with me! I'm sure they'll understand." I opened the door and went inside holding the kitten in my arms. I could tell he was struggeling to get out of my grasp, but I won't back down.

"Why, hello there Cloud," The women at the front greeted me, "I see that you found yourself a friend.You know pets aren't allowed here."

"I know, but this little guy seems well enough to stay here," I smiled at her, "How about we keep this our little secret. Deal?" "I don't know Cloud, but I guess I have no choice since you're such an angel here. Okay, Deal!"

We shook hands and I headed upstairs. I didn't feel like using the elevater because, for some reason, I don't trust it. "So what shall I call you?" I asked even though cats can't talk. "I know! How about Beautrice?" I could tell he didn't like it since he death glared me. "Okay, how about Anderson?" Soon I heard him growl at me. "Hmm...Sephy? Do you like that name better?" He didn't say anything. All he did was look at me and tried to get comfortable in my arms. "Okay, from now on i'll call you Sephy! There's another Sephy, but we call him Sephiroth. You know what? You look just like him, but your a kitten and he's well...a human."

We reached our destination:

Room: 208

I took out the key from my pocket and opened the door. "Here we are Sephy! My room! I know it's nothing speacial, but what do you expect from a sixteen year old?" I let him go free in my room and saw him exploring the place. I then saw him trying to climb up my bed, but he failed and fell on the ground. I giggled a bit and help him up. "Hmm...no offence, but you smell. I know, how about I bathe you?" Sephy was struggling in my arms again. "I know cats don't like water, but thats the only way I can clean the dirt off you. It's not animal abuse if that's what you're thinking."

I walked over to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. I filled it up at least half way so kitty Sephy won't drown. I just hope I can get him in there. He scratched me a few times as I put him into the water. I managed to keep him still and wash his fur. His fur was so silky when it's wet and it really matched his eyes for some reason. Just like Sephiroth's. "Sorry kitty, but you really do remind me of Sephiroth." I took him out of water and dried him off with my towel. "You look more like an angel than I do." I smiled at him. I heard my stomach growl and I think I heard Sephy's tiny stomach growl too. "Are you hungry? 'Cause i'm hungry too."

I picked him up and headed for the kitchen. "Hmm...what do kitties like to eat?" I looked through the cabinets and in the refridgerator. "Ok i'm going to get you some milk while I make dinner. Would you like that?" I can tell from his expression that he dislikes milk or that he just hates to wait. "Awww...come on. Don't give me that look. I know we just met and that you might not like me very much, but that doesn't mean that we can't get along for now right?" He just looked away from me. I decided to let him go again. "Ok Sephy, you can wonder around the place, but don't try to escape deal?" He walked away from me, so i'll take that as a 'I don't care right now.'

Moments later I was finished making dinner and the phone rang. I walked over to the phone and noticed Sephy was on the bed. "Don't go making accidents in my bed. Since I don't have any kitty litter, you'll just have to use the newspaper I laid out for you. I shouldn't worry as much since you do seem smart enough to understand." I picked up the phone and answered it trying to ignore his meowing. "Umm...hello?"

"Hey Cloud! How are you?" The voice from the other line answered back.

"Fine and who are you?"

"Zack! Don't tell me you forgot about me already!"

"I never forgot about you. I just never gave you my..."

"Hush! I'll explain it later, but I just called to ask if you want to go on a double date with Aeris and I tomorrow?"

"Hmm...I would, but..."

"I asked Tifa already. She said it was fine with her."

"It's not that. Its just..."

"What? You got more inportant things to do on Friday nights?"

"Well..."

"Oh come on! You always make excuses! What is it now? You got a cat in your room named Sephy!"

"Ummm...well..."

"Don't tell me..."

"Uh...yeah...well I do have a kitty and I just got him. So I really want to bond with him some more."

"Cloud, when will you ever understand that he'll never like you! He never says 'Hi' to you and no, i'm not talking about the kitty-cat."

"Zack, it's not even about that. Well i'll think about it. How about you come over here tomorrow after school?"

"Okay fine! Heh, can't wait to see your 'adorable' kitten you sensative guy!"

"Ok then! See you tomorrow!"

"Later Strife"

Zack hung up and I did the same. I looked back at Sephy and smiled. He looks so peaceful sleeping there on my bed. I walked over and decided to pet the little guy. "You know what Sephy? I'm glad I met you. Now I can talk to someone that might understand me. I know you can't you talk back, but that doesn't mean you won't listen right?" I saw him open his eyes. "Oh i'm sorry, did I wake you?" He just stared right at my eyes and I can tell he heard everything I said. "You're a good kitty, Sephy-chan..."

To be continued...

Also review plz! I want to know how good it is so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Yahoo! Chapter 2! I'm so happy that all of you guys are enjoying this! You all get a cookie! I was bored when I started writing this and I wasn't sure if I was going to keep updating. But seeing all of you enjoy this just makes me want to continue it! Thanks for all the support! Now on with the fic! (Note: Sephiroth is a bit OOC in this chapter! hehe don't kill me!)

Disclaimer: i still don't own anything, but i do own this fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 2 

I just looked straight into his eyes. Sephy-chan? Do I even look like a Sephy-chan to you! I have you know I got feelings too! Sephy-chan...pfft! This guy right here claiming that he owns me! You hear me Cloud Strife! Huh? Do ya? I don't think so since everything I say comes out to be a simple "meow" noise. You interupted my sleep with your rambling! Ha! If I were able to change back i'll give ya something...to...pet...ahhh this feels good! I could hear myself purring as he kept on petting me. Maybe this won't be so bad?

"Ok Sephy-chan, i'm going to get some water from the fridge. You stay right there!" I saw Cloud leave and go to the kitchen. Stay? I'm not taking orders from him!

So I got up and followed him. I saw him looking at a bottle of water and examining it very closely.

"Hmm...this expired last week. How can water expire!" He threw the bottle over his shoulder. It was aiming right at me! Okay Sephiroth just try and dodge it!

BONK!

"Huh?...Oh my gosh! Sephy-chan are you alright!" I heard his voice, but all I can see is preety looking stars. There's one star, two star, three star..."Sephy-chan! Scratch me if you're alive!" Four star, five stars! A five star rating for Sephiroth! "Sephy-chan?" Oh yeah! I'm suppose to scratch him if i'm alive. So I did. "Ow! Okay you're alive!" He took out a small hankercheif and rubbed my nose. "It's a minor nose bleed not much." He then got up, picked up the bottled water and threw it in the trash. "Sephy-chan, i'm going to take a quick shower. So all you have to do is stay put until i'm done. Can you do this simple task for me?"

I lift up my paw and nodded. He just smiled, walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Time for me to cause trouble! So I climbed up this mountain of a bed and went up to his pillow. I extended my charp claw and started to tear the pillow. I wanted to shred it up, but my claws were a bit dull at the moment. Well at least I was able to get some of the cotton out. This will make him hate me and he'll have to kick me out!

After messing up his bed a little more I decided to walk around a bit. Nothing very interesting here, but I now know he's a bit of a book nerd. I just continued to walk and most of the time i'll trip because well...you try walking on four legs! So yeah, it's quite boring here. Whoa hold the phone! Is that a diary I see under the bed? I ran towards and under the bed seeing only a blue and purple colored diary. Hmm...seems interesting.

I managed to poke out one of my nails and try to open the lock. I heard a crack sound and that my friend wasn't the lock. I lifted my paw only to see crimson red liquid comming out from the nail I broke. It hurt like hell! I shook my paw trying to ease the pain, but it got worst. I should stop butting into everyone's buisness knowing now that I would eventually get hurt. So I just got out from under the bed and decided to rest up a bit.

My ears began to twitch as I heard something roll across the room. As I look closely at it I could tell that it was a ball of yarn. It was a violet color and it looked like no one ever used it. I went up to it and started playing with it. Great, the animal instincts are kicking in. It looked fun though! How can something so boring be so fun all of a sudden? I laid flat on my back tossing the yarn in the air and hoping that i'll catch it.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself Sephy-chan." Eep! I forgot about him! I rolled the ball a side and walked away from it. Okay Seph, pretend the yarn isn't there! But I couldn't help it! So I pounced on the thing and ended up getting tangled in it. All I heard was laughter in the backround. How dare he laugh at me! "Let me get that for you."

He came up to me dripping wet with only a towel on! I tried hard not to look at him, but I couldn't resist! I mean, just look at him! Sure, he made not be that muscular, but he's not fat or skinny! Nice chest by the way Cloud. Ooooo look at his hair! It's not spiky! It's down and silky! Oh did I mention that he's wearing only a towel! I did? Okay as long as you guys know. It looks like he got a light tan. Remember when I said he's only wearing a towel? You do? Wow...you got a great memory. "Ok Sephy-chan, you're free. Oh my what happend to your paw?" Damn it! I forgot about that! Hey wait...if he finds out that I was trying to sneak into his diary then he'll throw me out for sure! "Sephy-chan, let me clean that up for you." He walked away to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and pulled a first-aid kit. He then came back to me and told me to sit still. I just obeyed and he took out an alcohol wipe. "This might hurt a bit so once again this is not animal abuse." He patted my paw with it and it stung for a second. Most of the dried up blood began to vanish and my paw started to bleed again. "My, my Sephy-chan what did you do to deserve this?"

Well I was being nosey and tried to open your diary.

He shook his head slowly and started to bandage the minor looking cut. "Looks like your nail broke. It will grow back eventually." He then looked at the bed and saw the minor tears on the pillow. "Did you do this?" Trying to act dumb I pouted at him and started to make the most unresistable cat noises. If I was puppy i'll do something way more than that! I heard him sigh and he shook his head slowly again. "I'm not angry Sephy, but if you liked it that much..." he trailed off and looked at the time. "Well it's my bedtime anyway." He picked me up settled me on the bed. "I'll be right back! I just need to get me PJ's" He went into his drawers and pulled out his sky blue PJ's which looked comfortable.

OH MY GOSH! Don't dress in front of me! Ahh! My beautiful green eyes! Hey wait a minute we're the same gender! What am I getting so worked up a-whoa! That thing is huge and i'm not just talking about his pajamas! Is it over? I peeked out of my small paws. Okay...phew! "Sephy-chan, I gotta go to school tomorrow so don't to much noise tonight." I saw him reach under his bed and pull out...his...diary! Crap, I totally spaced out on that! "Hmm...what's this?" He soon glared at me. "You did this too? Wow I got a really smart kitty!" Okay, if this was some kind of anime I would be doing that anime fall thingy.

"Hmm..what should I write about? I know! I'll write about what happened today!" He opened his diary and started scribling in it. "Sephy-chan, tomorrow is going to be a new day! Aww...but i'll be leaving you alone tomorrow knowing that I promise Zack i'll go with him and Aeris for dinner and such. Not only that, but Tifa is comming too!" He didn't sound all that excited when he said Tifa's name. "But I will be home for a little while since Zack is comming over." He tapped his pen on his forehead. "Oh well..." He turned off the lamp and put the book down. "I'm not alone anymore since I got you to comfort me." He held me close to his chest. "Night Sephy-chan...I love you." With that said he kissed the top of my head and fell asleep.

Love? He loved me? No...he loves 'Sephy-chan'. Not me. Not Sephiroth. Only a mere kitty he named after me. He wouldn't know true love if it bit him on the ass. But in a way...I loved him too. Er..umm...in a friendship sort of way! Yeah, that's what I meant!

"Sephiroth...where are you now?" He muttered in his sleep.

'Heh, i'm where you least expect it, Cloud.' I mentally answered back before I fell asleep too. Maybe I could stay here a little longer...

To be continued...

Yeah it's not as long as the first chapter, but at least I updated! I wrote this late at night and I was getting tired myself. Well keep on reviewing! That's the only way i'll update even quicker! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter three is up and running! The first two chapters were mostly introdution to this story. Just to get to know our two main characters a bit better. Ok enough of my never ending rambling and on with the fic!

Disclaimer: i still don't own a thing...

* * *

Chapter 3 

It was morning and the sun was shinning through the window near Cloud's bed. Having not to worry about an alarm clock, Cloud got up immediently. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms yawning. He scratched his head and heard a slight snoring sound. When he turn his head he saw the silver fur beauty still asleep. Cloud thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't. He actually found a stray cat and decided to take care of him. Never in his life did he ever had such an adorable smart kitten. In fact, he never had a pet in his entire life.

Cloud started petting the little guy gently. He began to smile down at him and tried not to laugh. He stopped petting him and got out of bed to use the bathroom. After he was finished he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. While he was preparing to eat he began to think about something. Something that's been on his mind for awhile now. He was thinking about a promise he made to someone a long time ago when he was little.

Trying not to think to hard and not to over flow his cup with milk, he sat down on the chair staring at his kitten. What's so special about this kitten anyway? Was it destiny that brought them together? He just found him in a bush in front of his apartment, so what? Big deal. Cloud likes cute furry things, but it was a stray. Having such a kind heart makes him an easy target. Cloud shook his head and went to turn off his stove. All he made was two pancakes and some scarmbled eggs with milk and orange juice on the side. Also a grapfruit on the other side to make the scene look good.

He just sighed and started eating.

"This sucks," he said looking up at the ceiling, "Today is gonna suck." As he began to finish, Cloud walked up to his closet to get his school uniform. "School is really gonna suck! Once I get out of this place someone is going to jump me. I just know it!" Cloud had finished putting on his outfit and went to brush his teeth and put hair gel in his hair. "My hair style will never change 'cause I love it so much!" He just continued talking to himself, but he rather talk to Sephy instead. It just became a habit to just to talk to himself since no one really speaks to him anyway. Sure, all his friends talks to him, but only when they need a favor from him.

"What kind of friends are those anyway?" He shook his head slowly as he walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, good morning Sephy-chan!" He smiled at the now awaken kitten. It was a fake smile just to make the cat not worry about him. "I have to go to school now. Umm...I laid out some food for you if you're hungry. Also that a lady will be checking up on you. She's nice and she's the same woman you met yesterday. So be good while i'm gone." With that said, Cloud got his school stuff and headed out the door.

_'Heh, Sephy-chan will be just fine.' _Cloud thought to himself as he reached to the lobby. He waved at the lady in the front.

"Going to school now Cloud? Don't you think it's a little to early?" She asked him with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I know it's early, but I don't want to get jumped on the way there." He smiled back at her.

"Hmm...whatever Cloud. You know you got to face _them _sooner or later." She suggested handing him a bag. "I baked these yesterday and I microwaved them to make them soft for you." Cloud sniffed the bag and to smell some chocolate chip cookies.

"Wow! These smell good! Thanks alot!" He was about to leave, but something crossed his mind. "You never told me your name ever since I moved in here three years ago. You took great care of me after my parents died. Just who are you?"

"Just call me Jen, for now." She answered.

"Jen? Well...okay then. It's better than no name at all." He chuckled.

"Very funny Cloud. Now go to school. Don't worry about your kitty. I'll take good care of him while you're gone." She nodded and Cloud did the same and ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

Sephy, or Sephiroth as we like to call him, began scanning the room. He hadn't moved out of bed since. Sephiroth began to stretch out his body since he still felt a little tired and cramped. As soon as he was ready to search the place again, he saw the diary on the table beside the bed. Sephiroth shrugged and walked towards it knowing that it's open. He then lift he paw and flipped the pages. _'Great, now everybody will read this crap! Might as well read this to get to know him better' _Sephiroth thought still flipping the pages.

_'He has great hand writing. Seems that he'll write both in print or scrpit.'_

He continued to scim some of the words on each page, but when he saw his name he stopped. He started scimming through that page until he let out a small gasp. _'Heh, not suprised...'_ Just then a small click came from the door which made his ears twitch. _'Well, well seems like we have a guess...' _He smirked.

"Hello there...Sephy-chan..." Jen smiled and waved at the small kitten. "Have you been sneaky lately?" She pointed at the diary.

'_Nooo...me? I wouldn't do such a thing!'_ Sephiroth said with sarcasm.

"I know you wouldn't" Jen smiled.

_'Whaat! You can understand me!'_

"Yep!" She walked over to put the diary back from where it was. "I knew from the beginning that you were Sephiroth."

_'Wow, a little nosey I see...' _

"No you're the nosey one." Jen picked him up and placed him on the bed. She sat beside the kitten and started to pet him a little. "I might be slow, but i'm not stupid."

_'Look lady,_Sephiroth moved away from her, '_I don't know what's your deal but-' _

"But...why did you do it?"

_'I got my reasons, but if you dare tell Cloud...'_

"Don't worry...I won't tell him. He'll eventually find out on his own...sooner or later."

_'Okay,_ he sighed,_ this is how it all started...'_

_-Much later- _

"Okay, everything is going to be alright, Cloud. No one is going jump me today." Cloud continued to walk to school. "Rufus and his gang must be busy beatng some other kid. Yeah! That's it! Maybe i'm not scheduled on Fridays." Boy, was he wrong!

"Strife! Yo, Cloud Strife! Where's the money!" It was Rufus and his gang calling out to him. "Don't ignore us!"

Cloud started walking faster and faster...then he ran! "Leave me alone! I don't have any money!" _'I knew this day would suck!'_

"Boss, he said he doesn't have any money! What a waste of time!" Reno was about to turn back until Elena grabbed his ear.

"You're not going anywhere Reno! He has money. He just doesn't want to give it to us." She then smacked him on the head. "Dumb ass"

"Ow! Curse you! If you weren't a girl i'll...i'll..."

"Cut it out you love birds! He's getting away!" Rude broke the two up.

"Guys...I think our boss is pissed." Tseng pointed at a fumming Rufus.

"WILL YOU GUYS CONCENTRATE AND GET THAT KID!" Rufus was shooting at their feet.

"Sorry boss! We'll be right on it!" All four of them said simutaneously.

Cloud kept on running away from them. They been at him since kindergarden. Vincent was apart of them too, but he didn't want to take part of them anymore. Mostly when he hung around with Vincent, Rufus and his gang wouldn't get near him. _'If only Vincent was here! Or maybe Sephiroth! Yeah maybe he would help me out, but he never came back to school! I wonder where he is...'_

He finally made it the school and ran inside. Just then, he bumped into somebody. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...Vincent? Vincent Rufus and his gang is after me again!"

"You're such a baby! Okay, i'll take care of them you just...go somewhere." Vincent stood infront of the doorway and Cloud thanked him.

"Oh crud! It's Valentine!" Rufus and his gang stopped infront of him. "H-how ya doin' Valentine?" They studdered as Vincent cracked his nuckles since he couldn't bring his gun to school. "NOOOOOO!"

_-Much much later after hearing them get beat up- _

School was finally over and Cloud was proud of that. Now he can spend time with his adorable kitten. Cloud basically skipped through out the way to the apartment. He began to smile at thought of seeing his kitten again. As he reach there, he started to think. What if Sephy-chan hates him for leaving? 'Stop being so pessimistic, Cloud. I got to be more optimistic!' Cloud nodded and open the door. He then reached his room and unlocked the door only to see a kitty waiting there patiently.

_'You finally came home! I was missing you a whole lot!' _Sephiroth went up to him and circled around his legs.

"I missed you too,Sephy-chan." Cloud picked him up and walked over to his desk. "I wish you can talk so you can tell me about your day."

Cloud then heard his phone rang. He had put Sephiroth down and went to answer it. Sephiroth followed him anyway to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Hello?" Cloud spoke.

"Ahh...Holla Cloud!"

"Zack? Hey Zachary, are you still comming over?"

"Don't call me Zachary! And yes i'm still comming over!"

"Okay, can't wait!" Cloud thought for a second. "Umm...what time?"

"Around four o' clock."

"Alright then! See you soon!"

"Later Cloud!"

Cloud hung up the phone and looked down at his cat. "I guess i'll be leaving you again, but only for tonight." He picked him up. "Zack is comming over so I want you to be on your best behavior!" Cloud smiled.

_'Just enjoy yourself...you don't have to worry about me. I'll be just fine! I just hope when you know who I really am you won't freak out...' _

To be continued...

Yahoo a cliffhanger! Well...sort of! Don't worry...in the next chapter or two, we'll know what really happen to Sephy-chan! So until the next chapter CYA! Also review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay we have reached chapter four! Hoorah! But I have a confession to make first...(ahem) this fic was suppose to be a SoraxRiku(kingdom hearts) fic, but it ended up being a CloudxSeph(final fantasy VII) fic instead. So that's why most of the characters are a bit off...oh well i'm glad most of you guys are enjoying it anyway! And one more thing, sorry for not updating in a long ass time! I have this science project and things have been rough! So yeah...on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except this awesome fic!...Well I think it's awesome...

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Sephy-chan? Looks more like 'Stupid-chan' to me!" Zack came on time to hang out with Cloud for a bit. He's not a cat person, but he likes to make fun of Cloud's kitten. Zack continued to poke Sephiroth's tiny head which got him really annoyed. If he was human then he would slice this guy in half in an instant. To bad the only thing he could do is scratch him up or bite his finger off.

"Stop Zack! You're getting him angry!" Cloud said while finishing his math homework. Cloud hated math, but he has to finish this one homework he has to do. Even if it's Friday; that's not stopping his to teacher torcher the students.

"What are you getting so worked up about? This cat is puny! Like it could--Ow!" Zack got his finger bit by the silver-furred kitten. He saw blood comming from his pointer finger as the cat continued to bite into his flesh. "Cloud! Get your stupid cat off my finger!"

"I told you you'll get him angry..." Cloud gently pulled Sephiroth from his friend. "Bad kitty! You know better to hurt him like that. But it's not totally your fault..." He stared at Zack who shaking his hand.

"Cloud, did you even check if stupid-chan have rabies?" Zack asked still trying to ease the pain.

"Hmm...is he foaming at the mouth?" Cloud rosed an eyebrow.

"No..."

"Okay then! Oh and his name is not 'stupid-chan' it's Sephy-chan! Now go clean yourself up!"

"Alright, alright...sheesh! You're worst than my mother!" Zack walked over to the medicine cabinet to clean up his wound.

_'Say my name, Say my name! That's telling him Cloud! He knows better!' _Sephiroth said in his mind while sticking his tounge out at Zack.

---

"See ya later, Sephy-chan!" Cloud waved at him before he was about to leave. He still feels a little guilty leaving him again. He was his responsibility, but he has been thinking of a way to make it up to him. Cloud decided to kiss the top of his head before he went. "I'll be back soon, Sephy..."

"Oh hurry up already before I puke!" Zack was waiting at the door not knowing the bond between the two.

"Okay! Let's moosey!" Cloud said with excitment.

"...Don't ever say that again!" Zack glared at his friend. "If you want to say that then say it the right way!"

"Okay...I promise!" Cloud crossed his fingers behind him and turned to look at the kitten with a smile.

"Cloud!"

"Right!",Cloud nodded," Let's move out!" He followed him and closed the door.

Sephiroth just laid on on the bed staring into space. He felt weak all of a sudden and his back was killing him. Why? He didn't know why, but it just felt funny. _'Jenova?'_ The name just popped into his mind. _'Weird...'_ He tried getting up, but he failed. _'What's going on with me? I feel weaker by the second. Must have been that food I ate earlier today.' _He then tried getting up again and this time he succeeded.

_'I feel better now...wow I must be a fast healer'_ Sephiroth continued to walk around the place and spotted a mirror on the floor. _'Might as well look at myself.'_ As he looked at his reflection he saw something stick out from his back. _'A wing? I was a bird all this time! No. This wing is different, but why do I only have one?'_

"I see...so you are the 'One-Winged Angel'." A voice said behind him.

_'What do you want you wench?' _Sephiroth didn't bother to turn to her.  
_  
_"Nothing much, but you are changing. Tell me...how is your father?"

_'I guess he's doing fine. This was suppose to be temperary, but it seems that my so-called father did something to me. I only wanted to test this experiment...I told you this already.'_

"It's alright...tell me again."

_'See...this experiment was something I wanted to do in my spare time...'_

-Flashback-

_"Hmm...I think this will work." The silver-hair man spoke to himself working in his basement. "If I put this in here then it'll work for sure. Ha! The kids at school wouldn't believe this." He continued mixing potion with potion trying to get this experiment right. This wasn't going to fail and he knew it. This was something he knew he'll do when he's bored out of his mind. "I must be crazy." He said looking a greenish blueish looking potion. "I'm a genius!" _

"Sephiroth! It's time for school!" His father called him from upstairs.

"Oh be quiet! I'm to smart for school anyway. All those kids there still don't know how to multiply fractions! In fact, they can't even spell the word 'multiply' " Sephiroth yelled back at him. He soon heard some footsteps comming his way. 'Oh my gosh!'

"Sephiroth, you're going to school. Now quit doing your dumb experiments and head upstairs!" His father grabbed the test tube away from him.

"Dad, chill with that!" Sephiroth tried reaching for it, but his father shoved the potion down his son's throat. "D-dad?"

"You're a failure! Not only that you're gay, but you failed of being my son."

"W-what? Have you been reading my diary!"

"Cloud...is it?"

"Cloud? How did you know I love him?" Sephiroth felt faint and his eyes began to fade. "Cloud...help...me..."

"Asking for his help? You are a failure!"

"No..i'm not. I didn't fail nor that i'm a failure." Sephiroth collapse on the floor. "You failed me...father..."

-End Flashback-

_'Later on I found myself near a dumpster. As I looked at my reflection in a puddle of water, since it rained a while ago, I noticed my experiment worked! Then something hit me...I could never change back.' _Sephiroth looked at the young lady who was practically asleep. _'HEY! WAKE UP!' _

"What? Oh sorry Sephy."

_'Jenova...is it? That's your real name?'_

"Yep!"

'_Hn. Loser.' _Sephiroth rolled his eyes. _'Stupid father tricking me like that!' _

"Oh well...it's all been and done! Um...well not completely done, but you get my point right?"

_'Yadda yadda yadda...you bore the hell out of me! Now, get out of my way!'_

"Na ah ah ah...you're staying right here! Don't you wanna hear some Asian Kung-fu Generation?"

_'No.' _

"Why?"

_'Cause I hate that band!' _

"But 'Rewrite' is a cool song!"

_'I don't give a fuck!' _

"Okay then, but don't come crying to me tomorrow!"

_'Tomorrow? Why?'_

"Oh...you'll see!" Jen left the room leaving Sephiroth a bit confused. He then looked at his cat-like self again. _'Tomorrow? Blech! She's just trying to scare me.' _Not caring about what she said, Sephiroth climbed up the bed and decided to take a nap. He felt so tired that he doesn't care about anything anymore.

---

"Hahahahahahaha! Yahoo what a night!" Cloud came back from his night out with his pals. He promised himself he wouldn't drink, but good habits die hard. Peer pressure took the best of him though. "Sephy-chan! You're still here!"

_'Wow...a druken Cloud. Interesting...you woke me up you jerk!' _Seph got up and went over to him.

"Sephy-chan...I...I don't feel so..." Cloud fainted.

Sephiroth just looked at him. He was tired and it looked like he couldn't keep his balance. Sephiroth took pity to the guy and started to lick his cheeks. Just then he realized what he was doing and backed away. Sephiroth thought for a moment that when an animal licks you...they're actually kissing you. He smirked and fell alseep beside him. _'Tomorrow...heh I can't wait.'_

To be continued...

After reading this I noticed something. Cloud drunk and Jenova being in this fic? Yeah I know I made Jenova OOC, but I had writers block and I couldn't think of anything. It's a habit for me to make a character OOC after having writers block. Don't kill me! It won't happen again! So...review plz! I need all the support I can get!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I got over 20 reviews so far! lol anywhoo I got nothing to say (which is a first), but my spelling and lack of grammer is the fault of my laziness to check this chapter over. So yeah...on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

Chapter 5

It was five o' clock in the morning and Cloud was still sleeping on the floor. Drool was pouring out of his open mouth and he let out a slight snore. The more he inhaled the more dust came into his nostrils and mouth due the floor which he forgot to vacuum. Cloud let out a small sneeze since something very odd tickled his nose. He blinked a few times and wipped the siliva off the corner of his lip. As he stood up everything looked blurry for a moment until he rubbed his eyes. "Sephy-chan?" He said quietly, still rubbing his eyes.

Cloud touched the floor and then touched something else. It felt like feathers and as he countinued touch it he felt something smooth. _'Huh?'_ He rubbed what ever he was touching so he could be able to identify what it was before he looked at it. '_'Feathers and...something else. What am I touching?'_ Cloud wondered and he continued to feel around. _'Long silky hair?'_ He couldn't take it any longer! He just had to look.

He slowly turn his head and sweatdrops were forming on his face. He bit the bottom of his lip and kept his eyes closed for at least half a minute. But when he opened them...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream was let out by the blond teen that could be heard from outside. He heard a pounding comming from one of the walls.

"Hey! Be quiet in there!" It sounded like a man getting pissed off at Cloud.

"Sorry!" Cloud replied and looked back down. He couldn't believe what it. _'Long silver hair and a wing? This can't be...can it?'_ Cloud just gazed at the figure and blushed. _'He's naked in my room!'_ He saw the man open his eyes, so Cloud crawled away. The silver haired man sat up and rubbed his eyes. "AHHHH!" Cloud yelled and pulled out a random pillow. He started hitting him.

"Ow! Hey! Ow! Stop!" The silver haired angel snatched the pillow away from the horrified blond. "What do you think you're doing hitting me like that!"

"S-S-Sephiroth?" Cloud studdered. "Is it _really_ you?"

"Huh?" Sephiroth looked down at himself. He was human again! Not only that, but he was in his bitrthday suit. He was butt naked from head to toe (a/n: drool)! "H-how did this happen?" He looked at his hands which were trembeling.

"How did what happen?" Cloud then thought and let out a small gasp. "Y-you're Sephy-chan!"

"Cloud this isn't what it--"

"You can't be! You read my diary and everything!"

"I know, but--"

"And you saw me naked!"

"Cloud..."

"And now you know how I really feel about you!"

"Cloud just listen to me!"

"No! I will not listen!" Cloud felt tears steaming down his cheeks. He felt really embarassed. "What's the point of listening! I know you don't feel the same way about me. You must think i'm some kind of gay ass fan freak or something!" He crossed his arms and turned around. "I'm slow. I'm really slow."

"That's not true." Sephiroth gently laid his hand on Cloud's shoulder, but Cloud shrugged it off.

"Yes it is! I should of known it was you. The kitten looked very much like you anyway." He wipped the tears off his face. He was a sensative guy and he hated it. He hated himself for being this way. Someday...he wishes to get stronger and much more courageous than he is right now. He really did look up to Sephiroth, but now he can't even face him. No literally. There's a naked man in his room and as sexy as he looks, he couldn't look at him. (a/n: sorry, just had to put that there. even if it's a sad moment...don't kill me!)

"Cloud, just hear me out. Just this once!" Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him, but Cloud was sturggling to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go! You don't care about me! And i'm not listening to--" Cloud was cut off when Sephiroth spun him around and pressed his lips against his.

Cloud was shocked and really confused as Sephiroth's soft lips was on his. He couldn't believe that Sephiroth was actually kissing him! Well...it _was _the only way to shut him up. The now blushing blond just stiffen as the silver haired angel pulled him in for a more passionant kiss. Never in his life have he been kissed like this. It was quite pleasent and very...comfortable. Cloud decided to kiss back and had let Sephiroth to poke his tounge into his mouth. _'This feeling...it feels so good.'_

At an unexpected moment the door opened.

"Oh look, a yaoi moment! Can I watch?" Jen smiled which made the two boys jump.

"Jen, you scared the hell out of me!" Cloud cried out pointing fingers at her.

"Oh i'm sorry. I thought this was shounen-ai!" Jen giggled and turn to Sephiroth. "Yay! You didn't come crying to me Sephy-chan. I told you he'll find out eventually!"

"Why I outta!" Sephiroth made a fist.

"You outta what? If you hadn't noticed, you're butt naked, you still have cat ears, a tail, and you got one wing." She pointed out in a seriously like tone. "Face it, you're still a kitten...well a cat I should say. I shall call you 'The One-Winged Kitty' from now on." She winked at him.

"Wait...how did you know he was 'Sephy-chan?" Cloud asked scratching his head.

"Well...I sort of knew that the kitten was Sephiroth since I sensed that the cat was human. That's why I agreed to let you keep him! Also that I understood him and the characteristics gave it away." She replied.

"Oh." Cloud turn to look at Sephiroth really hard. "Sephiroth..." Cloud said in a sing-song voice.

"What is it Cloud?" Sephiroth looked at him.

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Cloud giggled. "Kindergarden?"

"Yeah." Sephiroth was the confused one now. "What about it?"

Cloud frowned. "You don't remember do you?"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"...how can you not remember something you told me?" Cloud touched Sephiroth's wing. "It's black, but when we were younger it was white."

"You don't say..." Sephiroth managed to extend the black wing.

"Well i'll leave you two alone for awhile." Jen headed out the door. "Oh...and one more thing." She turned to look at Sephiroth. "You're messing up the floor with your so called 'whipped cream' Sephy-chan!" Then she left laughing out loud.

"Damn that woman!" Sephiroth blushed shaking his fist.

"Well she is right about the 'whipped cream' " Cloud looked down at the floor. "I'm not cleaning that up, you know that right?"

"Oh will you quit staring at it! Besides, I don't have any clothes with me!" Sephitoh huffed folding his arms.

"Okay, i'll give you something of mine. Trust me, nothing in my closet really fits me since my clothes are to big." Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, after that's done you can tell me about kindergarden and what I said."

"Sure thing...Sephy-chan."

To be continued...

Review plz! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Ok i'm back! I would of updated sooner, but I went to Pennsylvania for a play. Dudes! It's like the 1800s there! Like these huge farms and valleys and such! I thought I went back in time or something! lol Yeah well I had a great time and I made this chapter extra long for you readers.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hmm...nope I still don't own anything. 

Chapter 6

Sephiroth was still sitting on the floor waiting for Cloud to get him something to wear. He was still puzzled at the fact that he still has a tail and cat-like ears. His tail would often move up and down, his ears would twitch, and his wing would flap a little. He couldn't control all three of them, but he tried. _'Hmm...what did they say on Tokyo Mew Mew? Imagine them away?'_ It wasn't like he actually watched the show, but he had seen it once. _'Okay just imagine!'_ Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly for a minute and open them. When he did that he felt the top of his head. _'Damn...they're still there!'_ His ears began twitched as he heard footstep.

"Here. Try these on!" Cloud held out a long white T-shirt and blue pajama bottoms. "I thought these would look good. You can keep them if you want. I lost the top for the pajamas."

"Uh...thanks!" Sephiroth took them and ran for the bathroom. Leaving Cloud with three question marks and one sweatdrop over his head.

---

Sephiroth just stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was wondering if he'll might turn into a kitten once again. _'This is so confusing!'_ He thought and blinked his eys a few times. _'What the hell!'_ His eyes changed back to when he was a kitten. Well mostly his pupils. "This is a load of crap-ow!" He bit his tounge. As he opened his mouth his teeth were turned into fangs and his tounge was bleeding. "Alright, this has gone to far!"

"Uh...Sephiroth? Are you okay in there?" Cloud knocked on the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Cloud...I think i'm changing again." Sephiroth open the door and Cloud took a few steps back.

"Yeah. I think you are." Cloud was speechless for a moment and stared blankly at him.

"Earth to Cloud! Woohoo! Cloud!" Sephiroth waved his hand infront of the blond. "Cloud!" He then snapped his fingures at him.

"W-what!" Cloud blinked and smiled. "That look fits you Sephy-chan!"

(Sephiroth's expression: T.T )

"Sephy-chan?"

"Just tell me the story." Sephiroth wanted to change the subject for awhile.

"Alright!" Cloud took his hand and ran to the couch. "I still can't believe you don't remember!"

"I still can't believe i'm still a cat!"

Cloud sat on on the couch and pulled Sephiroth down with him. "Are you ready for story time Sephy-chan!" Cloud teased laying both hands on Sephiroth's.

"Yeah...I guess." Sephiroth was thinking that he must be still a tad bit drunk.

"Ok! Here's how it all started!"

-Flashback-

_It was a beautiful day and a very special day at that. On this day kids were happy and very excited. Not only that a new student is joining them, but i'ts close to spring break. Just a couple of hours and they have they could spend time with their family and friends. Even if it is only for a week. Well it's just kindergarden not like they get homework or anything right? That must be because it's Friday. Who knows? _

_"Ok kids settle down." The teacher command them and all the students stayed where they are. "Today we have a new student joining us!" She then opened the door and them the child to come in and that everything was gonna be alright._

_As the child came in all the students remained silent. The kid had short silver hair that reached up to his shoulders and had a black japanese school uniform on. His eyes were a neon green color and he looked a bit shy._

_"So what's your name little one?" The teacher asked him, but the boy just looked down at his feet._

_"Sephiroth..." He mumbled and the teacher smiled._

_"Sephiroth. What a nice name." She turned to look at the students. "Class, this Sephiroth! Please make him feel welcomed."_

_Everyone didn't bother to make conversation. So the teacher just told him to go wonder around the place. The silver haired boy nodded and decided to just sit down._

_---_

_"So Cloud, wanna play a game?" A girl with short black hair asked the blond. "Umm...Cloud?"_

_"Huh? Oh...gomen nasai Tifa." The blond picked up a red a ball and stared at the new kid. "Why don't we go say hi?" He suggested._

_"Why?" She asked scratching her head._

_"Well...to be nice! That's why!" Cloud smiled at her._

_"I dunno. He seems weird." She looked at the silver haird kid sitting alone looking at the 'ABCs' book._

_"That's mean to say. You should be alot more kindder" (keep in mind that they're in kindergarden with poor grammer skills like me lol)_

_"Let's just play! Pwease Cloud?" Tifa tugged on his sleeve._

_"Fine..." Cloud told tifa to move back a little so he can toss the ball to her._

_---_

_Sephiroth just flipped through the pages. "A is for apple, B is for ball, C is for cat..." He quietly read to himself. At of everyone in the class,he was the only five year old who can read by himself. Some people at the other schools thought he was some kind of genious or something. They were thinking of bringing him up to a higher grade level, but his father wanted him to be like all the other children and start from scratch._

_"Hey kid! You're in our seat!" A boy yelled out behind. "Oh and that's our book!" The child was followed by another set of kids. He soon took the book away from the silver haired boy. "We run things around here! My name is Rufus and these are my serviants!" He pointed at five of the kids behind him._

_"Reno!"_

_"Elena!"_

_"Tsenge!"_

_"Rude!"_

_"Vincent!"_

_Each child introduced themselves to him, but Sephiroth just looked at the spot where the book used to be. Rufus just got fustrated at the fact that he was ignored. So he pulled Sephiroth's hair back and he fell on the ground. "Nobody ignores us like that! So why don't you just go back where you came from and cry to your mommy wommy!" He yelled at him which sounded more like a command._

_"Be easy squeezy on him boss. He might get a boo-boo." Reno calmy said holding his blanket and sucking his thumb._

_"Shut up, Reno!" Rufus scowled at him._

_"Ooooooooo! Rufus said a bad word!" Most of the kids in the class said pointing._

_"You're in trouble now boss." Vincent pointed out._

_"Let's just leave him alone. We'll get him later." Elena suggested and Rufus nodded._

_Rufus had let go of Sephiroth's hair and walked off. The rest followed him and the silver haired just rubbed the back of his head. He then got up and sat back down._

_---_

_"That was very mean Rufus!" Cloud stopped them. "What has he ever done to you?"_

_"He was on our turf Stwife!" Rufus answered while he poked Cloud's head._

_"I thought your turf was outside?" Cloud backed away a little._

_"Everywhere is our turf Stwife! We run things awound here!"_

_Cloud got anger and pushed Rufus to the ground. Just then his whole gang started to jump Cloud._

_Sephiroth turned his head to look at the rukus that's going on. He wipped his tears to get a clear look at it._

_"What going on here!" The teacher yelled at them and broke up the small fight._

_"Cloud started it!" Rufus pointed at the blond._

_"He was being a bully to the new kid!" He pointed at him._

_"Was not!"_

_"Was to!"_

_"Not!"_

_"To!"_

_"Not!"_

_"To!"_

_"Both of you stop it right now!" She broke them up again. "Cloud you go to that corner! Rufus you go the other!"_

_The two boys walked their seperate ways to their assigned corners._

_"Umm...what happened?" Sephiroth asked Tifa, but Tifa looked away._

_"You!" She then walked off and went over to another girl to play with dolls. Leaving Sephiroth alone standing._

_---_

_5 minutes past and Cloud finally got out of that corner. He was crying a little, but he did seem fine. As he walked around he noticed that Sephiroth was reading that 'ABCs' book again. It seems that someone gave it back to him._

_"D is for dog, E is for elephant, F is for flower, G is for grass, H is for horse..." Sephiroth muttered to himself still reading._

_"Wow! You know alot of big words! Are you actually reading that?" The blond came up to him and pointed at the book. He saw the silver hair boy nod and continued to flip the pages. "My name is Cloud! What's your name?"_

_"Sephiroth." He answered and didn't bother to look at the blond._

_"Seph...ir...oth? That's a long name to remember!" Cloud sat beside him._

_"Well that was the name I was given at birth. So I might as well stick with it. Your name is simular to the white fluffy things in the sky."_

_"Oh..." Cloud scratched his head. "Can I just call you Sephy?"_

_"You're giving me a nickname?"_

_"I guess." Cloud continued to scratch his head. "Do you like kittens?"_

_"They seem fascinating and very interesting with their flexibilaty and independence."_

_"Uh-huh..." Cloud was very confused at his big words._

_"Meaning that I do like them."_

_"Oh! Now that makes more sense!" Cloud laughed._

_"You are very interesting, Cloud." Sephiroth closed the book. "You seem trustworthy. I want to know more about you."_

_"I want to know more about you too, Sephy!" Cloud took his hand and ran to an empty spot._

_"Where are you dragging me to?"_

_"Somewhere that two of us can talk alone."_

_"Oh."_

_Both of them sat down and Cloud smiled at him. Sephiroth did the same, but frowned. "Can I trust you, Cloud?"_

_"Can you trust me? Of course you can!"_

_"You seem so innocent. Okay, can you keep a secret?"_

_Cloud nodded._

_"Alright." Sephiroth took his hand and snuck outside._

_"Sephy! We're not suppose to be out here alone!" Cloud told him as he followed him behind a tree._

_"Shh...keep quiet and they won't know we're here." Sephroth whispered and had let out a sigh. "Let's keep this our little secret, got it?"_

_Cloud nodded again nervously._

_"Okay." Sephiroth closed his eyes and put both his hands together. Just then a white wing appeared on his back. It glowed and flapped a little. When he opened his eyes Cloud was shocked._

_"You're an angel! A one-winged angel!" Cloud yelled and pointed. "That's so cool! Let me touch your wing! Pwease! Pweety pwease let me touch your wing!"_

_"Uh...sure."_

_"Weee!" Cloud started poking and touching it. He was so amazed and overly excited._

_"You promise not to tell anyone?"_

_"Yes! I promise!" Cloud thought for a moment. "Can you promise me something too?"_

_"Okay." Sephiroth shrugged._

_"Well...if you could or if it's possible." Cloud blushed a little. "Can you turn into a kitty cat!"_

_"A kitty?"_

_"Yes! A kitty! You can turn into an angel! Maybe you can turn into a kitty!"_

_"Alright...I promise."_

_"And I promise to keep your wing a secret!" Cloud took Sephiroth's hand and put four fingers down and left the pinky out. "Pinky swear it!"_

_"Pinky swear..."_

-End Flashback-

"Then we got in trouble!" Cloud pointed at Sephiroth. "So now do you remember? You made a promise and I promised you something"

"Hmm...you're right. Now I remember and now I know the real reason why I did this." Sephiroth smiled at him. "It was because of you I turned into a kitten. It was because of you why I didn't want to hang around alot of people. It was all because of you and i'm glad it was you."

"Now you're catching on Sephy-chan!"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For not noticing you for a long ass time!"

"It's okay. I gotten over that." Cloud hugged him and noticed that his tail and cat ears are gone. "Sephy-chan! You're turning human again!"

"I noticed." He hugged back.

"I don't get it!"

"Heh, now I got a story to tell you..."

To be continued...

Ha! Told you it was long (well sort of)! This chapter took alot of thinking! I'm pooped. See, doesn't this chapter explain things alittle more clearly to my fic? If it did then leave a friendly review and i'll update ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

So we have reached chapter 7 young warriors.Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciated it. (smiles)

Sephiroth: you suck at fanfics.

Sakura: how'd you get here?

Sephiroth: don't ask stupid questions! Now hurry up and start the fic! I think Cloud is gonna glomp me any second now!

Sakura: to late...(sees Cloud glomping Sephiroth)

Cloud: (sighs) Sephy-chan...

Sephitorh: Sakura654 doesn't own anything! Plz just start the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7 (Sephiroth's POV) 

You know what? I never thought i'll be this close to him before. Yeah, well we did kiss, but that doesn't count. Not only being a kitten got me near him, but being honest and a friend sure did. We are friends right? Very, Very close friends at that. Oh who am I kidding? We're in love with each other! I know it doesn't sound like me and most of you are gonna hate me for this, but yeah i'm actually gay. Yep! gay! G-A-Y! I thought I only loved Cloud for, well, Cloud. But I am gay! Never liked women, most of them were not my type.

When Cloud told me that story my mind feels refreshed. Well it was his fault after all. He did turn me gay in the first place. At school I eavesdrop on people's conversation about Cloud. They say that he's bisexual. Heh, I couldn't believe my ears. When I read his Diary, that one entry was very pleasing.

It went something like this:

_Dear Diary, _

_I bumped into him again. Yes, I bumped into the silver-haired one-winged angel today. The love of my life and the completion to my heart and soul. It wasn't on purpose though. I was late for class and I just rammed into him. See, we both fell on our ass and almost on each other. If that happened I would of died right there. Hee hee...anywhoo I apologied so many times that I felt so stupid._

_I looked at who I bumped into. I shreiked as I found out who it was! OMG! I felt myself blushing! I imagined a cherry-blossom backround flower pedels flowing in the wind. Yeah, sounds sappish yet girlish, but hey! I'm bisexual! "Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! Gomen! Gomen nasai!" I knew a bit of Japanese and I often put them into my sentences even if what I said in English meant the samething. Anyway, I picked up the papers that were all on the floor. I never really left that spot that which I was in, but I couldn't help but stare at his beauty!_

_"Stop apologizing" he said as he helped me picking up the papers._

_"Oh. Sorry Seph." I was about to say 'Sephy-chan', but I was afraid of what he might do if I said it._

_I just kept staring at him. What if he were a kitty? A one-winged kitty? That would be awesome if he tried, but I think he's to mature for it now._

_"Well, it's time for me to go." he said as we both stood up. "I don't know about you, but if you don't go soon you'll surely be getting yourself a detention." Sephiroth held out my books and papers. "Watch where you're going next time." I took my stuff from him and he took his from me. I was left speechless as he turned around and left._

_I was still holding my books and began to sniff it. Wow diary, you must think i'm a weirdo or something for doing that. I just wanted to smell his scent! I was daydreaming a bit until I realized I was late for class. So I ran down the hallway to get to my scheduled class for the day. Luckly enough there was a sub so I didn't get detention._

_You know what diary? I think today was the first and last time Sephiroth noticed me. I guess it was worth it missing a few mintues of class time for him. I just got one thing to shout out in this diary before I close it:_

_I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH SEPHY-CHAN!_

Basically it ends right there the last time I read it. That's why I wasn't so suprised since everyone loved me. Now i'm really suprised because I love him too.

"Mmm...Sephy?" I heard a small voice comming from the blond. Believe it or not, I forgot I was still holding him. "Sephy, you can let go of me now." So I did and saw a slight blush come across his face.

"Heh, you're blushing again." I said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah! Well...maybe I just like blushing!" He began flush a little too, but I didn't want to say anything. "One-winged bastard" I heard him mutter. Okay! Now it's time to say something!

"One-winged what!"

"Oh...umm..cookie?" He tried to change the subject, but I didn't allow him. So I started to tickle him."S-Sephiroth! Hee hee! Stop! You're...you're tickling me!" I just smiled and comtinued to make him laugh harder.

"No duh i'm tickling you!" I grinned. It would of been better if I could've just raped him instead, but I got to remember that this is a shounen-ai fic.

"Sephy-chan..." I stopped what I was doing to answer the blond.

"What is it honey?" The last word should keep him confused for a while as I moved some of the hair from his face.

"Do you think if you were still a cat that you would still feel this way about me?" What kind of question was that?

"Of course I would! If you were able to read my mind when I was a kitty, then you of known,before you picked me up, that I was in love with you."

"Oh." He scratched his head. "Well, what if you didn't turn into a kitty? Would you still feel this way?"

"Yeah, I would. I always have and always will. Just for you babe." I saw him blush again. He's so cute.

"Well...truthfully? You did promise me that you would turn into a kitten just for me. I guess you forgot and decided to trun into one just to impress people right? Tell me i'm right."

"You're right, Cloud. I did decide to just turn into one just to impress people. It wasn't like me to that, but my father just shove the potion down my throat. I couldn't change back, but now that I have I don't know what caused it." Maybe it was him that caused me to change back.

"Wow, that's not like you Sephiroth."

I was about to say something, but I heard the doorknob twist to the right. Wait what! I turned to look at the knob. I was right! My hearing must still acute, this must mean that i'm still a cat inside. Damn! When will the torment end!

"Aww! Look at you two!" It was Jenova. That woman needs to see a doctor! "So...have you guys talked about anything? Have guys...done anything?"

"Yeah we did talk." Cloud answered. "But we didn't do anything! You can check the bed if you like!"

"All right, but..." She looked at me and I looked right back at her. I wonder what she's thinking about. "Sephiroth, you're still a cat. Your transformation isn't complete yet. You still have your one wing in place. Tell me, did you try to control it?" I nodded. "It didn't work right?" I shook my head. "You're a smartass, you should play around with some potions and stuff to get this right. If you delay your actions to long then you'll turn into a cat permanently." She's scarying me now.

"Oh Sephy, what will you do?" Cloud was very worried about be now. He seemed very concerned about me now.

"Don't worry your preety spikey head, sweetie." I could just gag at that last part! "Nothing will happen to me." I stood up and held out my hand infront of him and smiled. "We'll work together."

"Uh...Yeah! We wil!" He took my hand and I helped him up.

"You guys make the perfect couple!"

To be continued...

Review plz! I might need some ideas for the next chapter. I sense a writer's block comming on.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok sorry for the late update! I had writers block and my computer wasn't working. Also that I forgot about this fic and started a new one. Heh heh...someone gave me this idea for this chapter. I shall thank you person who reviewed and gave me this idea! Yeah you know who you are! lol Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I seriously doubt that I own FFVII...

* * *

Chapter 8 (normal POV) 

Cloud and Sephiroth jetted out of the apartment. Cloud was, litteraly, dragged by his silver-haired lover. Instead of using the elavator to get down to the lobby they used the stairs. Sephiroth looked like he was rushing when he was holding Cloud's hand and dragging him down each flight. Yeah sure, Cloud tripped a few times and got his head slammed into the wall, but Sephiroth was too much in a hurry to check if he got a concusion. Anyway, they finally got to the lobby and headed out the door. Most people yelled at them since they jumped on tables and over people just to get the hell out there.

Jenova, which slowly came downstairs, had gotten cold stares at people. "Don't look at me. They're not my kids." Everyone just stared at her for a few more seconds knowing that she might of been invovled in it. She just grinned and went to the front desk. _'10:15am? Wow...this morning is longer than usual.' _

Sephiroth and Cloud where still running. They past some stores and some houses along the way. Cloud knew this area quite well and told Sephiroth about some of the stores and who lives in what house. Sephiroth would just nod and continue to run as fast as he could. He soon let go of the blond's hand to catch his breath for a minute. They were at a near by park and decided to take a break from all that running.

"Gosh Sephy..." Cloud was a bit out of breath. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Sephiroth wipped the sweat off his face and turn to look at him. "I'm in a hurry because my father goes to work at 5am and gets off at 11am. Then he works at his second job at 2pm and gets off at 11pm." He panted alittle more and continued. "He's really busy on Sundays for some reason." He looked up at the sun's position and stood up. "C'mon Cloud, we don't have much time." He grabbed his hand and ran. Cloud felt the tight grip that Sephiroth was giving him.

They soon reached the Sephiroth's mansion. Cloud was amazed on how wealthy his boyfriend is. Well, it was sort of obvious knowing how well he dressed and how he keeps himself so...perfect. Sephiroth just rolled his eyes and smack the back of the spikey blond's head. "Enough site seeing! I managed to make it without someone spotting this angel wing!" He grabbed his hand again. "We're going around the back."

It took about 15 minutes just to get around to the backyard and past the guards. This way, Sephiroth and Cloud could sneak into the basement. Why the basement?

"Yeah why?" Cloud asked the arthur.

Well...to get into Sephiroth's lab! That's why!

"Oh..." Cloud to turn to look at the silver-haired angel. Sephiroth nodded and managed to open the door leading to the so-called lab of his.

As they got in Sephiroth told Cloud to be quiet and follow his lead. Nothing but potions and blueprints in there. It looked so complicated to Cloud seeing all those formulas and equations on the wall. He stayed close by to Sephiroth knowing that he might get lost down here. Sephiroth stopped a few times to read each lable on each potion carefully. "It's not here." He muttered to himself rubbing his chin.

"Sephy-chan?" Cloud looked concerned as he saw him shaking a little.

"Damn it! He knew!" Sephiroth punched the wall and created a strong shockwave making all the potions fall to the ground. He then looked up and took a few steps back. What he saw a turqouise colored potion tipping over and it looked like it was about to land on him. "Shit! If it falls on me--"

"Sephiroth! The potion!" Cloud pushed him out the way as the test tube fell off the shelf. The turqouise colored potion poored all over Cloud and some of the liquid went into his mouth; the test tube itself broke on his head causing him to pass out.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth crawled up to him. _'Dammit! Not only that the test broke on his head, but my stupid experiment went into his mouth...'_ He started to shake the blond up, but then he heard a car go into the driveway. _'Shit! Dad's home!' _He picked up Cloud and tried to excaped from the basement. There was no time to get the experiments and ingredients knowing that his father is here. He might as well come back later.

---

Sephiroth made it back to Cloud's apartment in one piece. He laid Cloud on the bed and paniced a bit. He paniced because that same potion that fell on Cloud was the same one that turned him into a kitten. _'This is a load of crap-whoa!'_ He saw two cat ears pop up from the blond and a tail that grew longer and longer. Whiskers started to appear on Cloud's cheeks. _'Mental note: always throw away wack experiments'_ Sephiroth folded his arms and nodded. He then regained focus on Cloud. "...whoa" Was all he could say.

"Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!" Sephiroth heard from the otherside of the door. "Open up! Open up!" Then there was banging. "Sephiroth!" Bingo!

"Hi." Sephiroth replied not even looking or opening the door. All he did was look at the bed knowing that it was Jenova.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." That one line got Sephiroth pissed. Just imagine an angry mark appearing on the top of his head.

"If I open the door, do you promise not to freak out?" He walked up to the door.

"I promise!"

Sephiroth twist the knob and let her in. As she got in her eyes widen.

"What...did...you...do!" Jenova ran up to the bed and saw a blond furred kitten with small spiked tips on its head. The kitten was sound a sleep.

"To make it short and simple, we went to my mansion to get some ingrediants. And well...I got pissed off 'cause there was one ingrediant that would of been usefull, but it wasn't there. So I punched the wall and created an 'avalanche' 'causing all the potion and experiments to land on the floor. One of those potions fell on Cloud. I think you can figure out the rest." He explained.

"Not good. Now you both have problems." She picked up the kitten and shook her head. "Remember when I said this could be permanent?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sephiroth scratched his head. "How do you know about this experiment?"

"I'll explain later, but..." She looked at the sleeping kitten. "Awww...he's so cute! Don't you agree Sephy-chan?" All she got for an answer was a glaring one winged angel.

"Put him down." He demanded. No one is gonna lay a hand on Cloud knowing that Sephiroth is around! Anyway, Jenova put Cloud down and sat in a chair.

"Sephy, how about you go to school tomorrow."

To be continued!

Uhh...review please! I was to lazy to read it over so sorry for the mistakes!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! I haven't updated in awhile! I feel bad. Heehee well alot has been happening and everything from my laptop got erased a few moths ago and I know nonr of you guys read the author's note so i'll just start the fic.

Note: This is a bit of a filler chapter...

* * *

Chapter 9 

"School huh?" Sephiroth said casually the next morning. "Heh, I wonder if anyone missed me." He sighed and picked up his briefcase strapped backpack thingy. Sephitoth then adjusted his tie, but rose an eyebrow when he looked in the mirror and took it off. The silver-haired teen put on his shoes and walked up to the door and as he touched the door knob he looked back. What he saw was a sleeping blond kitty on the bed. A sign of guilt appeared on Seph's face and he opened the door. "I don't know what that lady has up her sleeve, but whatever it is..." He closed the door behind him and kept that thought to himself.

-Meanwhile-

A girl with long brown hair was sitting on the front door steps of the school waiting for a certain blond running for his life from a certain gang. A few minutes past and no one came. "Where is he?" She looked down at her feet. "He's never late to school!"

"He's probably sick today, Tiff." A girl stood behind Tifa with a curious look.

"Aerith, I know Cloud. Even if he had a virus he would come to school! He's that serious about his education." She huffed and just sat there and closed her eyes.

"He probably died like Sephiroth did." Aerith nodded at her prediction until a pair of hands were strangling her.

"Don't EVER say that again!" Tifa looked pissed and worried. "I don't care much about Seph, but Cloud?! No way!" She had let go of Aeirh and started her fake sobbing.

Aerith rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. "You say it like he'll go to school no matter the condition and if he doesn't he probably died. Think about it."

The two of them stood in silence thinking about Cloud and their friends. Tifa only cared about Cloud more than anything in the world while Aerith focused on every one of her friends including Sephiroth. No one really cared much about Sephiroth ever since his absence. Well, half the school didn't. Zack and Sephiroth were more like rivals in the most awkward situations.

The silence between the two broke when Aerith felt a draft from her skirt. "Eep!"

"Sup ladies!" Zack smiled from behind Aerith.

"Pervert!" She smacked him right across the face. "Never again!"

"Love you too sweetie!" Zack said playfully as he rubbed his cheek. "So where's my favorite blondie, Cloud?!"

Tifa looked down at her feet again and Aerith did the same.

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zack yelled out and fell on his knees. "No! No! No! He couldn't just go like that! He still owes me twent-five dollars!" He sobbed. "I lost the bet and now he's gone! I didn't even tell him how much I...I...oh Cloud!" Zack sobbed even more and the girls just smiled.

"Just kidding!" Aerith laughed.

"Who said he died? We're just worried and school is about to start." Tifa stated.

Zack blinked and he got up and brushed himself off. "I-I knew that! It's just that Cloud is never absent and the only time he would be is if he...OH CLOUD!"

Zack ran into the school sobbing, but he stopped looked at the hallways. Aeirth and Tifa walked up behind him looking shocked that the hallways are empty. A blank piece of paper, which substitute as a tumblweed, went past them. The school wasn't always this empty before, well right after a certain person left. Zack, Aerith and Tifa looked at each other then walked the down the lonley path looking left and right.

The bell didn't ring nor that there was any announcments of the Turks gang acting up again. What the hell is going on?

"I guess everyone died today." Aerith stated breaking the silence.

Tifa and Zack glared at her and sighed.

"This really doesn't feel right." Tiffa spoke up and looked up. "I wish Cloud was here!" She fell on her knees and pounded the ground which made a heavy vibration around the three of them.

"Watch it Tiff..." Zack tried to calm her down. "Cloud will be here...sometime today...or tommorow...or...OH CLOUD!" Zack fell on his knees too and started sobbing which made Tifa sob too.

Just then Aerith spotted a young freshman and stopped him in his tracks. "Excuse me, but do you know what's going on?"

The boy hesitant to answer her. "He...he's back...all my friends told me to stay away from him." He ran off in a hurry. "I'm sorry! That's all I have to say!" Was his final words until he ran a corner and up the stairs.

"Who's he?" Aerith thought for a moment. "Could it really be..." She gasped and ran up to the sobbing pair. "Guys snap out of it! I think I know what's going on!"

The "sobbing pair" looked up at her and sniffed. "Really?" They said simutaneously and got up. "How?"

Aerith giggled. "Follow me!" She ran into the courtyard the others did the same.

---

"Oh my..."

"Holy fruitcakes..."

Aeirth smiled and skipped towards a bench which lied a sleeping silver-haired "angel" with a book on his head which indicated that he was probably sleeping.

"Now, let's unmask this guy shall we?" Aerith said making it sound like they're doing an episode of Scoby-Doo. She slowly lifted the book from the man's face until a hand grabbed her causing her to drop the book.

"I was reading that..."

To be continued!

* * *

Now for a little "reading between the lines" segment! 

1) Have you noticed that Aeirth here only comes to an conclusion that someone probably died when no ones around in this fic? That's what I like to call "What comes around goes around." If you get what I mean. Watch it Aerith! Phoenix downs doesn't always work!

2) The young boy that Aerith stopped was Denzel from FFVII: Advent Children. I didn't really want to describe him, but I just thought you should know.

And that's it for the "Reading between the lines" segment! (just thought I would do this in a filler type chapter.)

Review plz!

Oh and yet again, sorry if their was some spelling/grammer errors! I wrote this chapter at around 2am and I was half asleep. Heehee...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps!

This is Sakura654 but I changed my penname so now I'm Twilight Sora! Wow it's been ages since I last updated. Well, that'll be the cause of computer problems, procrastinating, school, tests, quizzes, more procrastinating, forgot I had an account on , Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pit x Ike, procrastinating, not inspired enough to finish my fanfics, and of course, procrastinating. So yeah, that'll be all! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!

I really want to play Crisis Core…

Disclaimer: ….read chapter 1

* * *

_"Now, let's unmask this guy shall we?" Aerith said making it sound like they're doing an episode of Scooby-Doo. She slowly lifted the book from the man's face until a hand grabbed her causing her to drop the book._

_"I was reading that..."_

His grip loosen and he gazed upon the three teens; Zack, Aerith and Tifa. The three of them were really and still are close buddies to Cloud. Zack is like a brother to the blonde. Caring and always loves to tease. Aerith was more like Zack's partner, but when things get out of hand she knew the jokes were over. Tifa…well she's obsessed with the kid and is always staring Sephiroth down hoping he won't hurt him or take him away from her.

Childhood friends indeed.

"HEY! GET YO HANDS OFF MY WOMAN YOU SILVER HAIRED SON OF A BITCH!" Zack yelled at him, but was really afraid inside when Sephiroth glared at him. "…Please?"

Sephiroth only chuckled and had let go of the brunette, pony-tailed girl with neon eyes close to his own. He only sat up and picked up his novel "Loveless".

Seeing that the book was still intact, he closed it and put it a side. "So, why are you guys—"

"SEPHIROTH, WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Tifa screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"…Who?" Sephiroth looked dumbfounded.

"You know…" She clenched her fist, shaking as she looked down. Rage has build up in her blood when she looked back up at the silver haired godlike man. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?"

He fell asleep in a sexy pose on the bench exhaling and inhaling a snot bubble from his nose. Oh the joys of comical scenes in a serious moment as this for Tifa.

"WAKE UP YOU BAFOON!" She huffed and folded her arms. "And you call yourself an angel…"

"OOOOOOOOH!" Zack and Aeirth cried out as if it was a harsh diss you'll probably see at school or TV.

Hearing this woke Sephiroth up and it was time to get serious as he got up and sighed.

"Look, I know where he is."

This got their hopes up.

"But...he told me not to tell anyone where he is. I made a promise and I'm keeping it."

This brought their hopes down to a minimum.

"I can tell you this though. In the end someone will get their 'just deserts' " he punched the palm of his right hand having to be so careless of what has happened to his blonde lover.

_Cloud…I'm so sorry. I, I'll find a way to change you back. I—we will find that antidote so we can be human again._

_You and I…_

"Then why couldn't he tell us? His closest friends? Why would he keep something like this from us but give it to you?" Tifa looked down sadden by Cloud's action, but she knew she always did and always have. "He would give his love to you but not me…why? What does he see in you that I can't?"

This caused Tifa to walk off since she knew she wouldn't handle the answer if Sephiroth would give it to her. Not like he would know himself.

"Tifa…" Aerith looked at her as she walked off back into the school. She looked back at Sephiroth and frowned.

Zack looked dumbfounded and scratched his head. "Now what?"

"I skip school and wonder what Jenova is up too. I can't handle the wait. I got to help him!" Sephiroth ran out of the courtyard and out of school.

"Jenova?"

"Him?"

Zack and Aerith looked at each other after they saw the silver haired angel run off.

* * *

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! I can't keep an optimistic mood for two fucking seconds! Jenova, I'm sorry I should've stayed in school. You might be doing something important that I can't see, but…why am I acting like this? This unusual 'out of character' feeling._

_Cloud…_

At the back seat of a police car, Sephiroth was glaring down at the floor.

"So, young man, you promise not to attempt to skip school again right?"

The silver-haired beauty sighed and looked up. "Yes…"

_This is going to be a long ass day…_

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jenova was keeping the blond furred blue-eyed kitty in a cage. She smiled looking at the kitty as he was clawing and hissing at her. She only laughed as her plan was nearing to an end as she was holding a test tube filled with a bright green-blue colored liquid.

"Heh heh, just a matter of time." She laughed and clenched the tube. "Just a matter of time…"

…TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 11

Hmm…what will happen next? Have I left you in suspense? Has Jenova finally turned on our characters? Who knows…well I DO! Hee hee! Well stay tuned for the next chapter folks!

Sorry for the errors and stuff…I wrote this chapter pretty fast…


End file.
